


Story

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Next Gen, Next Generation, Post-Series, Romance, Story, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sai tells his daughters about their mother. SaiXOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Was Naku

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto but I do own Tsuki Naku, and Motoye, Fukuyo, and Minako.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Tell us about Mama, please?"

Sai stopped in midstep. At the age of forty he held a girl of three, with brown hair to her shoulders and dressed in a tiny kimono that matched her violet eyes, in one of his arms, sitting on his hips as she was hanging from his neck. His free hand was being held by an older girl at the age of ten, with dark eyes like his and long brown hair that went to her waist; she wore a high cut red long-sleeved shirt that buttoned up and a short black skirt over a pair of white shorts. To his left, there was a girl of twelve with a high ponytail, keeping her long raven locks restrained and out of her way, her violet eyes stared at him as she held her younger sister’s hand; wearing a light blue tube top and white capris, her elbows to her hands were covered in bandaging and a necklace decorated her collarbone.

The one who had spoken was the girl who tightened her hold on his hand.

He chuckled, “So, you want to know about your mother, huh?”

The brunette nodded eagerly, “Please!”

"What brought this about so suddenly?"

"It’s because we’re going to see Mother," the older girl explained, glancing down at her sister with a tiny smile. "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah! Please, Papa? We really want to know! Right, Minako?"

The tiny brunette in Sai’s arm responded to her name. She grinned and nodded before looking at her father. “Pwease, Papa?”

Sai smiled wryly as he continued on down the dirt path, it was spring and the flowers were blooming all sorts of colors; reminding Sai of his paint at home. “Well, what do you want to hear about her?”

"Everything!" the two youngest chimed in. "Please!"

He laughed again, “I’m not sure how well I can do that. I only met your mother when she was fifteen.” He eyed his oldest daughter, “Not much older than you, Motoye.” His eyes then fell to the middle child, “Her hair was as long as yours then, Fukuyo.”

The brunette frowned, “Then, why did she cut her hair?”

"Because your mother went through a large change when she was that age. When she cut her hair, it helped her move forward."

"So cool!"

Motoye giggled at her sister’s enthusiasm, “Father, what do you know about Mother?”

"Eh? Well," Sai peered up at the blue sky, not a cloud to block the bright sun that was shining down on them. "I don’t know too much about what life was like before I met her. I’ve only heard stories."

"Could you share with us?"

He paused, then sighed, “Well, there was a time when your mother was alone. She was eleven and she lived with your uncle Naruto for a few years. At the academy she was taught by your uncle Iruka, and later was an occasional part of the same team with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. She was loud and boisterous, much like how Naruto is, and she wasn’t shy at all. She was easily hurt, however, and very protective of her friends and family. She went from house to house between Kakashi, Iruka, and their friends after she became sick.”

"What was she sick from?" Fukuyo questioned, eyes bright in wonder.

"Well…it was a mix of an emotional and mental sick. You see, your aunts-Warui and Yoi-apparently gave her a scare and well…she never really recovered until a few years afterwards." Suddenly, there was a silence as Sai’s expression almost seemed grim, or perhaps it was an expression of anger? "Then, your uncle Sasuke left the village, and your uncle Naruto left after. Your mother was heart broken and isolated herself to where practically no one but Tsunade-sama saw her on check-ups and mission briefs.

"Your mother was almost fifteen when Naruto came back to the village. It wasn’t long afterwards that I met her, and by that time she had changed considerably from when she was a child. She was no longer expressive and barely said a word. The only companions she talked with were two dogs she picked up to train. Interesting creatures, really. They would walk around disguised as humans and could even talk."

"They used jutsu?" Fukuyo asked, again, tugging on her father’s hand.

He nodded with a smile, “Yes. They were very talented considering they barely went anywhere not looking like humans. I believe we have some pictures of them. As dogs and people.”

"Tell us about when you two first met," Motoye piped in.

Sai was suddenly filled with laughter, “She didn’t like me. If she ever said a word to me it was usually an insult.”

Fukuyo frowned, brows furrowed, “Then, when did she start liking you?”

"Well, I’m not really sure. I’m guessing it was sometime after we came back from trying to bring your uncle Sasuke home the first time. After Kakashi got out of the hospital the two had a long talk and there was something about it that sparked a change in her. She cut her hair, she talked more, and she seemed so happy. I was intrigued at how fast she could alter herself, and perhaps that’s when I started to take notice of her. And that’s when…well…I fell in love I suppose."

"Tell us about when you two fell in love!" Fukuyo demanded. "Tell us!"

Sai smirked, “You really are a spoiled one aren’t you?” He sighed, “All right. I’ll tell you what I can. Don’t blame me if you’re disappointed.”

* * *

"Naku-chan," there was a teen with short shaggy, slightly spiked black hair, brown eyes. A tight fitting black sleeveless shirt with a high collar and a baggy red hoodie that was open. Tight black pants with silver chains on the belt loop. Black shoes with gray toes, heel, and tongue and a silver piercing on the outer edge of his right brow. He was lazily leaning forwards on a young woman with short brown hair, a bandaged chest and a sky blue open vest with black decorating the bottom ridges; thick-lined circles spotted her vest as if drawn on by a brush and creating eccentric curls. She wore a matching pair of shorts and a black cloth at the front starting at the seam of her shorts down to her ankles. Her blue shinobi sandals were actually designed like knee high boots, and her midnight fingerless gloves crawled to just below her elbow. Her most noticeable feature was her large birthmark that covered her right side, partially disappearing beneath her vest and her shorts. It was a dark brownish gray that stood out against her pale skin. This was Naku. Tsuki Naku. Age fifteen.

In the middle of the forest, she was attempting to train, but as one of her companions; the other being a young woman to the side, sitting down amused; was becoming impatient, he decided that pressing his entire body weight on top of her from behind would slow her down…and it worked. Her violet eyes looked over to the young woman and glared, “Shiro, get your brother off of me!”

"Shiro" had straight, thigh length, light brown hair with even front bangs and bust length, uneven side bangs that draped her shoulders and brown eyes. A white tube top cut just below her breasts with a jean jacket that was open and a gathered jean skirt that ended just above her knees with white almost knee-high boots with shoe lacing. She wore several silver bracelets on both wrists, her navel pierced and a satin black and white choker on her neck. She laughed, not moving an inch, "Sorry, Naku-chan but I can’t. He just loves you too much. Right, Kuro?"

"I’m bored!" he whined, wrapping his arms about the young woman’s neck. "Let’s go play!"

"I told you that you two could join in," Naku growled. "It wouldn’t hurt if you actually trained here and there. You’re losing your touch."

"Hardly," Kuro drawled just before his nose twitched. He sniffed at the air and groaned.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"It’s that guy, he’s-"

"Ah! Naku!"

The brunette looked over and her eyes widened at the young man who suddenly appeared from between the trees. “S-Sai? What are you doing here?”

The raven haired male smiled, “I could ask you the same thing.”

"I’m…" Naku glowered up at Kuro and elbowed him in the stomach, making the young man flinch, cradle his stomach and sit on his knees, coughing. "I was training, what are you…?" Then, her eyes caught the sketchbook in Sai’s hand. "Oh, you were out here for your art." She blinked up at him, "Why?"

Sai only shrugged, eyes glancing over towards the other female in the patch of treeless land, “I was hit with the idea that it would be good to come here. I’m sorry if I would be interrupting your training. I guess I’ll leave then.”

"Um, you don’t…have to go…I guess…" Naku placed her hands on her hips, staring at the ground awkwardly as her body swayed side to side. "You know, Sai, we kind of…got off on the wrong foot. I really wasn’t…me…I haven’t been for quite a while and…I never got the chance to apologize when we went out to eat with Shikamaru and the others. So…Sorry…"

The teen seemed vacant and there was a pregnant pause. The brunette looked up nervously and Sai returned it with a shy smile. “May I refer to you by a nickname?” he asked.

"Huh?" _Oh, he did mention something like that after the library the other day._ "Sure. Um, you know, you could just call me 'Naku-chan'. That’s what everyone ends up calling me anyway…so…"

“‘Naku-chan’. All right,” Sai nodded.

"So…um…Sai-kun?" Naku scratched at the back of her head. "Do you…well…I guess I could take a break. Do you want to…just hang out?"

Sai cocked his head to the side with a curious gaze, “‘Hang out’?”

"Oh, it’s where you and another person, or other people, get together and do something like talk or eat. Like the other day when we went to eat with Asuma-sensei’s cell?"

Slowly, he nodded in understanding, “I see. What would you like to…how would you like to ‘hang out’ then?”

"Well, we could…we could talk about your drawings! We can talk about art! I’d like to see them!" Naku grinned, cheeks flushing.

Sai felt his cheeks flush as well and he nodded once more, “All right.”

Naku let a nervous chuckle slip and she waved Sai over. She “ordered” Kuro and Shiro to stay, and the two of them walked further into the trees, eventually stopping at a nearby river. Naku had made her way over to it, removing her shoes and sitting, letting her feet relax in the cool water. She removed her vest and looked over at Sai who was standing awkwardly to the side. She smiled and pat the spot next to her and he soon followed, removing his shoes as well, his feet joining hers.

"Let me see it," she reached out her hand. "Please?"

Almost hesitantly, Sai did as she asked, Naku smiled, seeming elated as she flipped through the pages. Her eyes, though soft, kept a gaze that was shining brightly. “You know, I used to draw when I was younger,” she said. “I have some of my old sketchbooks at home. Though, I grew into a writer mostly.”

"So you…like art?"

She nodded, “All sorts of art. The drawing kind, literature, acting, singing. I like it all. I…haven’t touched it though. Not in quite a bit of years.”

"Why don’t you try it now?"

Violet eyes looked up in slight shock at Sai. He seemed sincere. Naku shook her head. “I don’t think I can. Not yet anyway. I have nothing to draw, to write about, to sing about…”

Then, Sai was struck by another quite sudden idea, “Would you be willing to be a model?”

"Huh?" Naku flushed a bright red. "What do you mean model?"

"I mean…" Sai leaned away a bit, taken aback by the young woman’s reaction. "I mean…I don’t normally use people as my models, but I feel like you would be someone I’d want to paint."

The brunette sat there, frozen, just before keeling over and hunching over her knees as steam seemed to rise about her face. “Y-You’re too honest, Sai-kun.”

"Is that…a bad thing?"

"N-Not entirely…it’s just…" Naku glanced up at him, face crimson. "It’s just a bit embarrassing."

"I…apologize…" Sai choked out, his own cheeks dusted pink at the incredibly awkward situation he found himself in.

"W-Well…if you…still want to…" she sat up, eyes following the movements of the steady river. "If you still want to some other time then…I guess I wouldn’t mind."

Sai’s eyes widened, blinking in surprise, “Really?”

Violet eyes once again slid up to meet his, she nodded with a shy smile, “Yeah.”

* * *

"It was around that time that I began to establish a friendship with her. We were on decent terms then, good terms," Sai told his daughters. "I can’t say anything about love just yet. But, there was definitely something that drew me towards her. And, maybe she felt something like that with me as well. We never really discussed it."

"You can’t stop there!" Fukuyo whined. "You have to tell us what’s next! You have to!"

Sai laughed, “All right, just hold your horses.”

**-**


	2. There Was...

There was a harsh tug on his hand, on Sai's hand as he was brought out from his reservoir of thoughts. He glanced down at Fukuyo who was holding a rather large pout. "Well?" she inquired, waiting for her father to carry on with the story.

Sai laughed, "Let's see, what else is there to say?"

* * *

It was an odd combination, to say the least. It was Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, and Naku. Just the four of them. Standing in the middle of the Hokage's office. Tsunade sat there, her fingers intertwined, and elbows on the table as she leaned forward, hovering as though she were about to share a secret.

"The four of you are assigned a rather simple mission," she explained. "It's a bodyguard mission to Sunagakure. You will be watching over a merchant and his pregnant wife. She's out to give birth any day, so it's extra important to watch out for robbers."

Shikamaru sighed, "I suppose there's a reason that they can't wait until the baby is born?"

"There is. This merchant is carrying a rare medicinal herb that the people of Sunagakure would pay a fortune for. There's been a slight epidemic over there and he needs to get there as soon as possible."

"So, this is more than just protecting the wife," Sai restated in confirmation.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes. I explained to them to meet you four at the gates in two hours. Be there on time, and get them there safely."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

They were a young couple, an awkward couple; perhaps no older than twenty-five. The young man's name was Jin. He had short wavy black hair, and green eyes. His wife's name was Tomomi. Her long wavy black hair reached to her thighs, even in her high ponytail, and her golden eyes were sharp and bright. Though they seemed shy, and despite him being a merchant, the two wore very simple clothes, and his traveling pack was full of patches and even a few tiny holes.

It didn't take long for the introductions to go by, and soon they were on their merry way; Shikamaru and Sai guarding the right, and Sakura and Naku guarding the left with the happy couple in the middle. However, it wasn't long until a certain complaint was made.

"Excuse me," Jin coughed out, almost nervously as his pace started to slow, his hand within his wife's.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, brow raised as the rest of the group began to synchronize.

**-**


	3. Our Orders

"My wife needs to rest."

"What?" Shikamaru stopped mid-step, turning around as the rest of group paused in observance. "It's barely been an hour since we left. If she's going to need to rest every other hour, it's better that she stay in the village. We can't waist time taking a break, it'll double our travel time."

"Shikamaru," Sakura called out, a serious expression on her face. "She's almost due. It's not uncommon if her ankles get swollen and that she needs to take a breather. A woman shouldn't push herself during a pregnancy."

"Which is why I'm saying that it's better that she stays at Konohagakure until after the baby is born."

"I'm sorry, but we won't allow it," Jin bowed his head in apology as he helped his lovely counterpart onto the grass to sit for a moment.

"If the baby comes," Tomomi breathed, huffing slightly as she held her engorged abdomen, "Jin needs to be there. He can't be there if we're in separate villages."

"Well, that doesn't sound very logical," Sai interjected. "You want to get there before that illness spreads, correct? So, the faster we get there, the better. So what if it means that you'll be separated for the birth of your child?"

"Sai!" Sakura snapped.

"He's right, Sakura," Shikamaru sighed. "The main importance is that Jin-san gets there. The baby's birth has nothing to do with this."

"But, Shikamaru-"

"As perfect as that sounds," Naku cut in, hands on her hips as she frowned over at the shadow-user, "it doesn't matter. They put in their request, we can't change anything about it. They  _both_  want to go. We take  _both_." She turned her gaze to the married two in question who were sitting on the earth, watching the shinobi discuss their current predicament. "It may be selfish, but we only have to follow orders. To take them to Sunagakure without a scratch. That's our only task."

"Naku's right. So, we'll just have to make due with what we can."

Shikamaru sighed once again, "So troublesome…"

Kneeling down, Naku smiled at the woman and held out a hand, "Are you done resting?"

"Yes," came the nod of her head, Tomomi looking over at her husband as she took the young brunette's hand, and stood to the best of her abilities.

"I know I shouldn't ask this of you, but do you think that you could try to go a little longer this time?"

"Yes, I'll help my wife relieve as much stress as I can," Jin stated.

"Thank you," Naku bowed before she started the trek ahead of the group. "Let's go!"

* * *

Before it was nightfall, they barely made it halfway from where they should have been. Shikamaru and Sakura set up camp; two tents, one for the clients and one for the two that wouldn't be on watch duty. Naku went off to the river that was close by to try and get some fish. Sai, however, wasn't sure on what he had to do. No one gave him any specific directions, and even Jin had taken it upon himself to start the campfire.

"I'll go look around the area to make sure there's no one near," Sai informed Sakura and Shikamaru - who paused momentarily to hear his words - as soon as the thought came upon him. Both gave nods of acknowledgement.

With an inward sigh, Sai fled from the camp. He looked high and low within a kilometer radius; there wasn't any need to overdo it. It seemed as though half an hour passed by and just as he was about to head back to camp, with the sun mixed in the horizon, he stumbled upon the river. His eyes caught the familiarity of a certain kunoichi's boots and vest in the dirt, the cloth with the surname "Tsuki" laid on a rock to keep it dry. There were already two or three fish in a small wooden basket, dead from the cruel air. He looked around.

"Naku-chan?" he called out. He stepped closer to the scenery, almost warily as his hand kept close to his tanto. "Naku-ch-"

_Splash!_

From the bank of the river, a young woman arose, causing a large ripple in the slow stream. Her chest was simply bandaged, her fingerless gloves still safely secured around her arms. There was a fish in one and as she looked over at the stable ground above the water, her eyes caught Sai's and she smiled as she ran a hand through her short wet hair. The usually dark brown locks were seeming black, only a few of her bangs sprung back into her eyes, her forehead bare and the rest clinging to her neck; her dark birthmark noticeable with the beam of light that bounced off of it.

"Sai-kun!" she called, almost giggling his name as she made her way over, walking out of the water and revealing to the young man that her shorts were not among her person and that only her black briefs covered her lowered half. There was a thought that briefly caught through his mind, as to why it seemed as though they were always near water when the two of them conversed.

Stepping out completely and dropping the fish into the basket, Naku reached back to squeeze what she could of her hair, shaking it and then spinning. Sai had to step back from the tiny spray of water that was hitting him, though it didn't bother him so much.

"Er, Naku-chan," he called out.

"Hm?" the brunette paused, having to gain her balance momentarily as a dizzy spell caught her.

"It's getting dark."

Violet eyes looked around, and there was that little laugh once more. Sai felt a heat in his chest. "So it is," she said, bending over to get her clothes, then stopped with a frown. "I forgot a towel."

"Oh, wait a minute," Sai reached behind himself, removing his tiny pack and then reaching in to pull out a small cloth before handing it out. "It's not a towel, but I hope it'll do."

"Oh! Thank you!" Naku rubbed at her face, her neck, her hair that stuck itself in a disarray pattern, her shoulders, arms, and when she got to her chest Sai averted his eyes.

"Naku!" the two jolted and looked over to the pathway to find Sakura making her way. Just as Naku replied with a grin and wave of a hand, Sakura froze, then scowled. "Sai! What are you doing?"

"H-Huh?" the artist's eyes widened slightly at the medical-nin's behavior. He didn't get a chance to respond properly before he was suddenly punched with an all too familiar fist. What did he do?

* * *

"Why would Aunt Sakura do that?" Fukuyo questioned, despite her older sister laughing, understanding at least a little more than herself.

Sai, however, held a blush in his cheeks as he simply shook his head, "Couldn't tell you if I tried, Sweetheart."

**To be continued...**


End file.
